


Swinging Trolls

by GeminiDerp



Series: Homestuck Porn [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BaraKat, Big bulge Vantas, Breathplay, F/F, F/M, Heavy Drinking, I guess?? I mean I want to tag it but like it's not a big deal okay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Smoking, These are just some adult aliens having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Sollux. So much shipping you have no idea I love like rare pairs with all my favorites. I'll try to hit more ships along the way! This should be called 'Who knows who Sollux will fuck next?! The fanfiction.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sollux more like Slutlux

**Author's Note:**

> Trolls got to fuck am I right B)? Also let's go with the headcanon that the further down the spectrum you are the more liquor you can handle, kay?
> 
> *Some of the ships tagged will be in the next chapter! Sorry if you read this already and you were like wtf Kankri isn't even in this :P

It was Karkat’s idea to go out tonight okay. Not yours. It wasn’t your fault that anytime you got into the club you kind of just… had a really good time. Like probably too much of a good time, like so much so that you usually wake up with a hangover the next day and some kind of genetic material on your clothes somewhere. You’re kind of an anxious and stressed out troll generally so when you get some booze in you, it’s just so nice. 

You always go to the club Porrim opened up on your rebooted planet and she let's you all have tabs there and it’s wonderful. Karkat always says he won’t look after you but he does because he’s Karkat and he’s the only quadrant you’ve managed to keep for a while. What quadrant you may ask? Hell if either of you know. You vacillate between black, red, and sickeningly pale for each other. Regardless of what quadrant you’re in at the moment he won’t let you die in here and you’re glad for that. 

Friday nights here are ridiculous levels of fun because after Rufioh let’s you inside you do a round of shots with all of the trolls from your game session and you do two shots because you’re still fucking Sollux Captor. You grin and float the shot glasses around bopping Eridan with one for good measure. Ehehe. He kicks you under the table and you snicker, getting up and going to the bar to order more drinks for everyone. Porrim smirks when she sees you and fuck she’s hot and you’ve pailed with her before and it was wonderful. You try your best not to look at her rumble spheres too much. 

“The usuals, Sollux?” She’s already getting all of the different bottles of beer and coolers, and a few more shots together before you answer with a “Hell yes.” You pick up the tray with your psionics and float it above the crowd, sitting back at the table just before someone zaps you with psi. You turn around with a frown on your face that only deepens when you realize who it is. Mituna smirks at you and Latula gives you a wave, walking over to talk to Terezi. Karkat must have looked back when you did because he scoffs and mutters, “At least you didn’t bring Kankri,” before going back to his beer. Heck even you’re glad they didn’t drag Kankri here, if you really want to get wasted you don’t need Kankri sobering you up with a lecture. Or the three of them talking you and Karkat into another fucking orgy, last time you couldn’t walk for three nights after that… hm… maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing...

Mituna waves a hand in front of your face with a smirk, “I know I’m hot as hell, Sollux but you could at least try to not zone out.” You scoff and roll your eyes. His brain was repaired after you all won the game, out of all of your friends, you look the most like your dancestor. It makes sense with your sign, but it’s still fucking annoying. It makes you way more attracted to Mituna because when you pail it’s a blissful moment of satisfying both of your obsessions with twos. He has a drink in his hand which he sips and sits on the table behind you. “What do you want, Mituna?” You scowl at him and he snorts. “Goddamn you’re defensive for no reason. I was just thinking that it’s been awhile since you and me have had a go. You know just the two of us.” You hate the way he can control his lisp better than you can and you roll your eyes, knowing he can tell when you’re doing that better than anyone. 

“Yeah it has been Mituna,” you lick your lips and he picks his drink up, and your eyes catch the way the muscles in his arms move. It makes your nook take interest, because he’s muscular from all the skateboarding, but you ignore it looking at him. He’s practically standing over you and you look up at him because he got a few more inches than you did during your adult molts and he kisses you, hand moving to your hip and you return it, nipping at his lip as he pulls back. “Come find me later if you want a good black fuck,” he snickers at you, clawing at your hip under your shirt for a moment before going over to Latula. He wraps an arm around her waist and she pulls him out to the dance floor. 

You turn back around and do two more shots before grabbing your cooler and huffing. Karkat scoffs at you and points the neck of his bottle at you. “Aw, poor Sollux has to chose who fucks him, perk up you fucking downer.” He nudges you and you smile over at him, looking down when he rests a hand on your forearm. His skin is darker than yours, pitch black, while yours is more grey and you scoot a little closer to him. 

“Fine, fine. It doesn't help when he just fucking comes up in my face like that. God he’s such an ass,” you grump some more before taking another swig. Karkat’s moving onto another beer and his thigh is pressing against yours. You know you want him to fuck you, you’re always up for some thick Vantas bulge, and today he’s giving you all these signals that he wants it just as bad. He's normally kind of shy with public displays of affection, must mean he's pretty desperate. Fuckkkk yes. 

You look up when Gamzee, Terezi and Vriska get up to go smoke in the back outside and they ask Karkat if he wants to come. He looks at you and you smirk at him nodding, “Go have fun, but don't be too long.” You purr out that last bit at him as he’s standing to climb over the back of the booth you’re in and you kiss him before he leaves. 

You smile checking out his ass as he walks away. Once they’re out of sight you lean over to talk to Feferi, Aradia and Tavros. On the other side of your table, Eridan and Equius are debating something and Nepeta seems to be trying to decide what quadrant she ships them in. You kind of think they could go either red or black. You like them both black so hey maybe if they fell into a quadrant you could fuck them and Karkat together. That’d be red, blue, and violet…

“Sollux??” Aradia touches your arm and you shake your head, blushing and smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, AA. I got distracted,” she giggles at you and waves off your apology. “Oh trust me I understand why you did. They’re kind of fuckable when they aren't being annoying.” You cackle with Aradia, hearing Feferi’s laugh and high five both of them, catching your breath as Aradia leans against Tavros. He wraps his arm around her and you smile at the two of them. They’re a fucking cute couple. Feferi is too fucking busy for quadrants but she gets around with you all. She once fucked you in a pool… Good times. 

You scoot around the booth and over to Eridan’s side glad for how cool he is in the heat of the bar. You pick up his drink and try some of it, humming when it's not that bad. “Really, Sol?” he says it with a smirk and you grin, drinking the rest before waving the waitress over. “Another one of these and two more shots, yeah the red and blue ones. Thanks.” You hand him his new drink and his facial fins flutter as you do two more shots. You groan and yeah okay. No more shots. You drink from Eridan’s cooler and lean against him, sitting the drink down once the burn of the shots is gone. 

“If you and EQ end up in a black quadrant I want in on the pailing sometime,” you rest your hand on Eridan’s thigh and whisper in his ear. He grins and moves to look at you. His eyes are bright violet, even past his glasses they’ve always been something you like about him. Not that you need anything else to like about a seadweller’s appearance, fuck you’re tipsy. “Why am I not surprised? I suppose you’d want to bring Karkat along too?” Eridan smirks and leans in to kiss you.

You nod and he nips your lower lip, “You’re so thirsty.” You grin and nod and your nook throbs. He reaches up and cups your face, kissing you again. Equius huffs at the two of you and finishes his whiskey before, moving a hand to rest on Eridan's lower back. You break off the kiss and Equius looks over his glasses at you, “Would you fuck off, Captor?” You flip him off and run a little psi along his sheath for good measure. “How about you realize what a great fucking opportunity I’m giving you EQ. You can get the highblood to order your submissive ass around to fuck the lowblood.” 

You laugh and Eridan smirks, laughing a little with you because he knows you’re right, he can’t really deny the highblood kink. Equius blushes blue and Eridan rests his hand on Equius’s own. “It’s fine, Equius. But with most of our swinging I wouldn’t expect you to be so jealous. Even if we decide on a quadranted relationship, I’ll still want to fuck other trolls, not just Sollux.” You yawn and just as you’re tuning out of their conversation because Karkat is sliding in beside you. 

He smells like pot and tobacco, but you don't mind. You purr at him and Eridan gags as you lean over and kiss him. He’s got a teal stain on his shirt and you look over at Terezi. She grins at you and you smirk. You look at his red eyes and he smiles at you, nubby teeth and all. Your heart beats a little quicker and fuck you want him. 

You lean over and kiss him deeply, grabbing his shirt. His mouth tastes gross but Karkat purrs back at you and reaches down to cup your ass because you’re practically on top of him. “Get a room you two, fucking voyeurs,” one of your friends says and you and Karkat both flip them off in perfect sync and you smirk against his lips, pulling away so you can breathe. 

“Yeah, let’s go KK,” you breath out your words and he lifts you up so you can climb over the back of the booth and he climbs over it next. You take his hand and drag him through the crowd, to the backrooms. Porrim only lets you all back here and you snicker when you see the lady herself with Cronus pushed up against the wall. 

“Second room’s open, Sollux,” she says it to you like she doesn’t have three fingers up his nook and you snicker, moving past them with Karkat in tow. “Come on PR, you’re almost in the room.” She smiles at you and Cronus moans as she pulls him off the wall and walks him into the first room. “Fuck you, Sollux!” Cronus whines and Karkat laughs loudly as you pull him into the second room. You smirk and he pulls you close so he can kiss you roughly. Karkat lifts you up by your ass and you wrap your legs around him. “Please, please, please,” you whine and wrap your arms around his neck, pressing your thin frame against his stocky one. “I’m so wet for you, KK.” 

Karkat groans and presses your back against a wall, pushing your shirt up and you grind your hips down, “Just the pants.” He snorts at you but moves to unzip your skinny jeans wrestling them down enough so he can get inside you. Your nook’s hot and wet and he lets go of your hips so he can get his own bulge out. You’re mostly just distracting him with kissing. He pulls back with a gasp and you groan as his bulge finally fills you. “Fucking needy, slut.” You keen in agreement and move a hand up to tug his hair. 

Karkat starts a hard pace, pressing your back against the wall and you chirp, tossing your head back and exposing your throat to him. He doesn’t hesitate to place his mouth over your jugular and you moan when he simply licks you gently. “Fuuuuck, Karkat!” you’re shaking with need and he nods quickly. You wish he could really spill inside you but neither of you are in season. He picks up his pace, pounding your shame globes for all he’s worth and you nearly scream as you finish, claws digging into his shoulders. 

Next thing you know you’re naked and blinking your eyes quickly. Karkat’s laying on top of you. “Gross,” you nudge his shoulder and he huffs as he rolls off of you. It’s still hot in the club and with his furnace ass on top of you, chances of you melting were on the rise. Karkat nuzzles your shoulder and you turn over onto your side, so you can look at him. “Love you, idiot.” He moves his hand from your hip to your grub scar and back down and he smiles, “Yeah, love you too.” 

You climb over on top of him and kiss him with a moan as your grind your sheath against his. “Come on, I need more.” You whine at him and he snorts, reaching down to cup your butt. He starts rubbing your nook and you can feel yourself dripping onto his thick fingers. You’re so glad he keeps his claws trimmed for you because you’re shaking and he smirks as he pushes three of his fingers into you. You shudder and whine, pressing against him because you want to come so badly. His fingers brush over your globes and you keen, arching your back and kissing him roughly. You come with a squeal of his name and you purr as you lay on top of him. 

Karkat pets your hair and you nuzzle his jaw. You can feel the hint of stubble he gets at the end of the night and it makes you smile. You move to comb your fingers through his hair, rubbing his horns as he rubs your back. He smiles at you and you smile right the fuck back, feeling so red for him it hurts. Karkat kisses you again and you hear a knock at the door. You groan and get up to go open the door, naked as the day you came out of your cocoon; red, orange and yellow stains between your thighs. 

“What?” You open the door with a huff and Eridan is there with a fucking pathetic look on his face. “Uh… Equius got caught up with Gamzee and Terezi, could I play with you and Kar, today? I really need it or I wouldn’t be fucking asking you.” He sneers a little and Karkat pulls you out of the doorway as you’re about to respond with a rude reply. “Come in then, Eridan.” Karkat lets him in and you sigh, “Ugh I don’t have time for a fucking talk right now, ED!” You whine and Karkat pulls you both over to the bed and you sigh, flopping onto the sheets. Eridan kisses Karkat briefly before the shorter troll is telling him to take off his clothes. You whine and Karkat reaches over to slap your ass and you growl. “Fuck you, KK!” 

Eridan laughs a little and they both climb onto the bed and you aren’t as upset anymore because you forget that if you play this right you could end up with two bulges inside you. 

“Alright start Eridan,” Karkat commands it and you both shiver a little because Karkat makes a fucking great dom and whether Eridan will admit it or not you’re both submissive as shit to Karkat. The seadweller’s facial fins flutter and he sighs, you reach over and run some soothing psi over his shoulders because even though you’re shit with words you know how to make anyone’s body feel good. He looks over at you with fondness in his eyes and you pretend not to notice. You’re not red. Pale… Black… Grey… Yeah maybe those but you like to let Karkat have your red mostly. 

“It’s just the fucking rage you know? I hate that I have it, makes me not want to be a seadweller,” he snorts and smiles sadly, reaching over for Karkat’s hand. “I fucking sound like Cronus don’t, I?” Karkat shooshes Eridan and you drink in the benefits as well, because Karkat is the pale god. He’s pale for anyone that isn’t a total piece of shit and he could win anyone over with that shoosh and his paps. 

“No you don’t and we all know you love the ocean too much to not be a seadweller. You can work through it Eridan, we always will,” Karkat rubs his hand, papping him gently and Eridan moves closer to him. You know Karkat feels bad for abandoning him during your session but you’ve all told him a thousand times nothing any of you did during that session was anyone’s best behaviors. You had all been scared wrigglers afterall. You move to lean against Karkat’s side and Eridan climbs into his lap. Karkat shooshes Eridan and you hear the violetblood sniffled as he wraps his arms around Karkat’s shoulders. “Thank you, Kar. Thank you so much.” 

Karkat was the first to forgive Eridan after you’d all been put back together. And honestly without Karkat caring about him he probably would have slipped out of your friend circle. You all were pretty mad at both him, Gamzee and Vriska but Karkat held you all together with an iron fist and you’re all better for it. Because none of these other trolls or humans could understand what you all had to go through. Sure your dancestors kind of could but… they didn’t grow up on Alternia. 

You come out of your thoughts when Karkat pulls you closer and you lean against his side, kissing him. Eridan’s straddling Karkat’s waist with a bulge in his nook and you scowl at him. That was supposed to be inside you. He gives you a smug look as he rocks his hips down. You really hate Eridan sometimes. 

Karkat breaks your kiss off and moves his hips down, bucking up into Eridan and the seadweller moans loud. You glare at him, leaning over to whisper in Karkat's ear. “Doesn't feel as good as me does he? Come on KK, tell me how much better I am?” You purr and Karkat flushes bright red. He lifts Eridan off of his bulge and you’re about to scramble into Karkat’s lap when he turns Eridan to face away from him, pushing back inside him with a growl. 

You whine and Karkat grunts at you. “I want you in my nook.” You huff and nip his ear, “Yeah I wanted you in mine too, asshole.” You move down though and face away from Eridan backing up and into his lap. He knows what you’re up too so he grabs your hips and lifts you up and back into position. One of your bulges slides into Karkat and Eridan’s bulge slips into your nook. 

The three of you rock together, moaning and you whimper when Eridan pushes into you and Karkat clenches just right. Fuck this is so good the only thing that could make it better…

Eridan reaches up and hooks two fingers into your mouth, growling at you to suck them. You whine appreciatively and suck them hard, licking his fingers and fuck did you say you hated Eridan? Oh you were so wrong! Fuck past you. 

He rubs your tongue and you chirp at him, wishing they were Karkat's thick fingers. You purr when you realize Eridan’s claws are clipped. You clench around his bulge and pant around his fingers, “Harder!” Eridan tries to resist your order (begging) but Karkat picks up his pace and you moan louder. 

You shake in pleasure and trill as you come, free bulge dripping a few drops of yellow onto the sheets. Eridan follows you, then Karkat and you groan as he squeezes around your sensitive tendril. It makes you want more and you groan, pulling out and moving away from them to lay on the sheets.

Karkat purrs softly at Eridan, nuzzling him and the seadweller purrs right back, kissing Karkat's face and you just roll your eyes. 

“You feel any better?” Karkat rumbles out. 

Eridan hums a positive answer and kicks your thigh a little. “Thanks, Sol.” You huff and grumble, “You're welcome.” You stand up off the bed and stretch just a little. “Are you done with him or do I need to go find my black lay somewhere else?” 

Karkat snorts at you and Eridan smiles, moving a hand to rest on one of Karkat's thighs. “I'd like to borrow him a little longer, please?” You sigh and run a hand through your hair. Eridan normally doesn't throw in a please unless he means it and you sigh point at his chest, “You owe me one.” Eridan nods and you lean over to kiss Karkat, nipping his lip. “I'm going to find Mituna. Come and get me when you’re done?” Karkat nods and you kiss him again before pulling your clothes on and heading out into the club again.


	2. Fried Bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux's night continues and comes to an end. :)

Your hot and sticky under your clothes but you find Mituna easily so there's that. He’s sitting at a table with none other than Kankri. Ugh maybe he's not in a bitchy mood. You walk up to them though, running psi down Mituna’s back and he smirks with his fangs hanging out and it makes you want to kiss him. 

“So we doing this, Sollux?” You nod and he looks at Kankri with an apologetic look. Kankri looks up at you and sighs. “Where is Karkat?” You jerk your jaw towards the backrooms, “Dealing with an Ampora.” 

“Cronus?”

“Nah ED. Cronus is fucking Porrim.” 

Mituna snorts and stands up as he says, “More like PR is fucking him.” He looks back down at Kankri and then back at you before looking down again and you already know what he’s going to say. “You wanna join me and Sollux, KK?” You sigh and Kankri rolls his eyes at you, looking up at Mituna. 

Honestly you don’t have a problem with fucking Kankri. You’ve done it with him and Karkat before but when it’s just you and Mituna, the two of you like to get into hardcore psi-play and Kankri would fry if you tried that. You were kind of looking forward to that and you know Mituna was too. He’s just trying to be nice for his quadrantmate.

Kankri shakes his head and pats Mituna’s arm, “I think I’ll have to pass I know how excited you were for this and besides Latula will be back soon. I’ll be fine.” Mituna sits and lifts you up with psi to sit beside him. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and you huff, picking up his drink and sipping from it. “We’ll just wait on Tulip then, you don’t mind right Sollux?” Mituna moves to rub your hip and your horns spark. “I guess not.” 

Kankri smiles a little at the both of you and you give him one back because your drunk and you’ve come three times tonight already. Plus even though Karkat and Kankri look different body wise, they both have similar facial features. Stubby nose and big red eyes. Kankri is just less… fucking cut. Goddamnit why did you leave Karkat? Fuck Eridan. You look Kankri over again and you squeak as Mituna rubs your side near your grub scar, “Damn, Sollux I thought you wanted to fuck me not Kankri.” 

The Vantas in question flushes, red as can be, and you smirk over at him, leaning over Mituna to rest a hand on his thigh. “Remind me to talk Karkat into the both of you fucking me again. When it isn’t my wriggling day.” You purr at Kankri and Mituna cackles, pushing you back over and away from Kankri. “Bitch you’re fucking lucky I gave him up because it was my goddamned wriggling day too,” Mituna run psi along your back and to your nook and you growl at him, flushing yellow and your eyes glow bright. 

“Bros! You aren’t having fun without me are you?” Latula grins as she moves to sit beside Kankri, handing him a drink and you’re psi fizzes out. Mituna smirks and shakes his head, “Nope just waiting for you to get back babe. You two cool if I sneak off with Sollux? We won’t take long.” 

Kankri snorts and smirks, “Oh you two never do.” You flip him off and Latula snorts when Mituna leans over to Kankri, whispering dirty things in his ear. Or at least that’s what you’re assuming he’s doing. That’s what you’d do if Karkat was being a little shit. You get up, because you don’t need permission from the threesome to get a lay. You start to walk away and you can hear Mituna following after you. Thank fucking god. It would have been too fucking embarrassing to go back to Karkat and Eridan. 

Mituna catches up with you outside of the backrooms and presses you against the wall with a growl and you kiss him roughly. Both of your psionics light up and you groan softly, pulling back before things can get too intimate. As much as you love the thrill of fucking in front of others, you prefer to keep it to a limited crowd of idiots you know. Because at least you can trust them not to stab you while you’re deep throating someone. You take Mituna’s hand and pull him down the hallway, to the last room right past the bathrooms. This room is something you and Mituna paid for and the Zahhaks helped make. 

It’s a room that has two big conductors inside it. They’re connected to the building and when you and Mituna need to let off some psionic angst you come here. It helps lower the electricity bill for Porrim and it’s safe for all the trolls in the building. You get inside and close up the door, waiting for it to seal so you don’t fry some highblood. Mituna is on you in seconds and you growl at him, “Take off your clothes first, idiot.” 

Mituna pulls off your shirt instead and you push off his jacket, it’s a flurry of clothes and once you’re both naked you push Mituna back onto the bed with your psionics and smirk as you float all of your clothes safely into the bathroom connected to your room. Your horns light up as Mituna pulls you to him in a sparking of red and blue. You land on top of him and grab his arms, pushing them back on the bed with your psionics helping you. Mituna is a lot stronger than you are physically but you’ve had your psionics longer and you know he’s still getting used to having his back. He doesn’t have the kind of control you do, so when he sends a wave of psionics back at you, you’re thrown up and against the ceiling with a loud thunk. 

You hiss and he grins up at you. You flip him over and float back down on top of him, pulling his arms behind his back by two rings of psi around his wrists. Mituna snarls and thrashes underneath you, you feel his psionics surge but you hold strong and he can’t break the bonds. You lean down, nipping at his pointed ear. “Aren’t you going to try harder, MT? I thought you wanted to fuck me? I always knew you were a bitch.” 

You claw his thigh, leaving two angry marks as you reach down to rub his nook. Mituna chirps and growls loudly, psionics flaring hard and you push back so much that you both gasp and groan painfully. It’s too much. Psionics can obviously be a lot for most trolls but the two of you have met your limits and said fuck it until you both burnt out in one way or another. Mituna is so still beneath you, you can feel your pusher beating so fast because neither of you want that. 

You take a deep breath and you stop using your claws as you move your hand along his side, leaning in and nuzzling his cheek. It’s natural for all of you and your dancestors to be pale. No one can understand you like Mituna can. You kiss his cheek and breath softly against all of his fucking hair, “I’m sorry.” Mituna sighs and finally starts moving again and you sigh as well. He turns his head to look back at you and he smiles. It’s not the typical shit eating grin you’ve seen all night but it’s his smile he usually saves for Latula and Kankri. Fuck him for making you feel special. 

“Always knew you liked me,” Mituna smile changes to that fucking grin and you push his face back down into the bed so he can’t see you blush, “Fuck you, I should just smother you right now.” He cackles into the mattress and you let go of him, huffing and moving your hand down to stroke his bulge. 

“Still game on?” You change the subject away from pale shit and he nods eagerly, bucking into your hand as you rub along his bulge just how you like it. It’s easy to go for the split tip but you know he likes it when you squeeze his base right against his sheathe. You move your hand down to rub his nook and Mituna pants out a breath. You snort and move to tug his hair, making him arch his neck back. “What happened to me being the needy one?” 

Mituna smirks, tongue hanging out of his mouth and he shrugs. “Don’t have to fuck you to be in charge now do I?” Next thing you know he’s throwing you off of him, not with psi but with his strength and he rolls you both over until you fall off the bed. Fuck and he still doesn’t even have use of his hands. You grunt as you land on the floor with him on top of you and without hesitating for a second Mituna slams down onto your bulge and you groan loudly, reaching up and digging your bitten down claws into his hip. 

He snickers, high and nasally, rolling his hips and putting his hands on your shoulders. The shock of the fall must have been enough for him to break your hold on his hands. Your horns light up with psi and he rises up off your bulge, rocking back down and your psi fizzles out, sparking in shapes like you used to draw when you were a wriggler. “Fuck,” you whimper and Mituna snorts, setting a pace as he moves to put a hand over your throat. “Oh you have no idea how right you are little bee,” he strokes your throat gently as he rides you roughly. It makes your eyes water and the mixed signals he’s sending you plus the booze is making you dizzy. 

You gasp and you can feel your ears flicking against the floor. You spark hard and growl up at him, bucking up to meet his thrusts. Mituna moans and you smirk, taking back a little bit of control. He runs psi along your sides and it makes you arch up, your spine becoming an upside down parabola and Mituna groans. You can feel his nook clenching around you and you shudder hard as he squeezes your throat. The sudden moment of adrenaline from having your air cut off has you coming hard. Mituna lets go of your throat leaning down and wrapping his arms around you as he comes himself. 

Petting his hair as he shivers through the pleasure you kiss him gently and rub his horns, just the larger ones, kneading near his scalp and he purrs at you. Smirking you purr at him before shoving him off of you. It makes you both groan as your bulges slip out of him and retreat back into your sheathe. You sigh and grin, as he stands up and picks you up, tossing you onto the bed. 

Mituna climbs on top of you and you hold up your arms. He does the same and you lining up your arms from hands to elbows. The psionic centers are mostly found in your arms but especially in your hands. You lace your fingers with Mituna’s and you can feel a mirror of your own red and blue pool of energy vibrating beneath his skin. Every psionic’s energy has a beat to it, it’s just a unique as a fingerprint. Yours can be compared to a piano. It’s methodical and yet it can be so fucking complicated. Aradia had trouble finding your beat when you were together. Mituna’s beat is like a fucking drum set. Just as methodical with the same ability to be complicated but he can get more out of control than you can. 

You clutch each other’s hands and lean in to kiss each other and that’s when the sparks start to fly. You can hear it hitting the coils but the sounds slips away as you listen to Mituna’s beat. You echo him and let him lead. You’re washed in a sea of red and blue, light and sound, calm and chaos. 

What feels like hours to you and Mituna is just a moment and as you feel the constant swells of energy inside you both ease back, you break the kiss. You sigh and Mituna breathes out shakily, laying down beside you. You smile as the loss of psionic pressure makes you giddy. Mituna snorts and laughs with you for a moment before tucking you under his chin. You want to go find Karkat, tell him you love him, tell Eridan he’s not so bad, fuck Kankri. Instead you pass out in Mituna’s arms like a fucking grub. 

 

The next day you wake up in your apartment, you’re clothes have changed and there’s a glass of water on your bedside table. You curl up as you reach for your phone, groaning softly. “Karkatttttttttttttttttt, come hold me,” you whine and pull your legs up, curling into a ball. Your fucking amazing heart even put on your socks and you know if you look down they’re black and white. Karkat comes into the room and his hair is a goddamn mess. You smile at him and he sighs, taking off his shoes and climbing in bed behind you. He wraps his arms around you and you purr loud for him. Karkat scoffs at you like you’ve insulted his precious Will Smith. You kiss him sweetly and then turn to look through your messages. 

Eridan sent you a bee, crab and shark emoji and a fucking picture of him fucking Karkat. You roll your eyes and Karkat smirks against your cheek. Mituna sent you a picture of you sleeping which isn’t a shocker. He always does that shit. Then he decided to send you about 20 pictures of him fucking, oh let’s see, Latula, Kankri, Kurloz, Porrim, Cronus. Haha spitroasted Ampora. Nice. You snort and laugh some with Karkat, texting Mituna back and sending a few spades and diamond emojis. There are a few more pictures from Aradia and Feferi with Tavros and you flush bright at those, pressing back against Karkat. He shakes his head and pinches your thigh. “No fucking for you today, you’re sore as fuck and you don’t even realize it. But you were whining the entire time I put your sleeping clothes on.” 

You sigh but listen to him, drinking your water and falling back asleep to recover from your hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I really adore all the kudos! Makes this even more fun than it already is.

**Author's Note:**

> I write like so many one shots and just have them in google docs. If you're interested in more stuff like this then just comment and maybe it will give me the will to post more things about my favorite dorks.


End file.
